The coloring of hair is one of the most important acts of adornment since the origin of man. The most effective coloring preparations on the market today are oxidative dyes. Almost all hair coloring is now performed with oxidation dye, both in the beauty salon and in homes. This type of dye dominates the market because the processes using these materials are quick, and lasting. These materials are called oxidative dyes because the dye must be placed on the hair, penetrate it and be oxidized, most commonly with hydrogen peroxide to make a color.
The dye when applied to the hair must be of low enough molecular weight to penetrate the hair, and be capable of being polymerized in the hair, in the presence of base and hydrogen peroxide, to form larger molecular weight colors. The chemical polymerization in the presence of base and peroxide is a coupling or condensation reaction. The base is an alkaline material selected from the group consisting of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide or the like. The base swells the hair and makes the penetration by the dye more rapid. It also participates in the condensation reaction.
The use of alkaline materials and hydrogen peroxide on the hair has a damaging effect upon the hair. Resulting in physical and chemical damage. However these additives have been necessary to (a) open up the hair to make the penetration of the dye more effective and (b) to condense the dyes.
It is highly desirable to be able to deliver the dye to the hair and facilitate the penetration of the dye into the hair. We have surprisingly found that zwitterionic compounds having between 16 and 32 carbon atoms allows for the efficient and through conditioning of the hair while the dyeing process is carried out, providing outstanding softness to treated hair without interfering with the deposition of the color. The preferred and optimum zwitterionic compound is based upon meadowfoam seed oil.
The present invention relates to a composition, process for preparation and use of a novel hair dying composition in the personal care industry. The composition when used in the dying process for hair, results in a permanent coloration to the hair and improves softness, texture, and manageability of the hair and minimizes damage from dying process.
The use of zwitterionic compounds, having between 16 and 32 carbon atoms present in the molecule, and co-applied during the dying process, provide unexpected conditioning of the hair. In a preferred embodiment the zwitterionic compound is an alkylamidopropyl dimethyl betaine based upon meadowfoam seed oil. The improved functionality of this specific zwitterionic compound is based upon this oil relates to the unique structure of the meadowfoam seed oil. The fatty distribution of the oil ranges from 20 to 22 carbons and has unsaturation in specific locations. The oil contains 97% by weight higher unsaturated alkyl groups. Typically, meadowfoam oil contains 60-65% of a twenty carbon mono-carboxy acid having one unsaturation between carbon 5 and 6. Additionally, it contains 12-20% of a twenty two carbon mono-carboxy acid having one unsaturation between either carbon 5 and 6, or carbon 13 and 14 and 15-28% of a twenty two carbon mono-carboxy acid having one unsaturation between both carbon 5 and 6, or carbon 13 and 14. The combination of the fact that there are 20 to 22 carbon atoms in the group leads to lack of volatility, the presence of unsaturation leads to liquidity and the fact that the di-unsaturated moieties are not conjugated leads to outstanding oxidative stability.
Meadowfoam seed oil is a triglyceride that conforms to the following structure: 
Wherein R is:
60-65% by weight xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)13xe2x80x94CH3 
12-20% by weight a mixture of xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)15xe2x80x94CH3 and
xe2x80x94(CH2)11xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)7xe2x80x94CH3 and
and
15-28% by weight xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94CH3 .
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a composition which contains (a) a zwitterionic compounds having between 16 and 32 carbon atoms, (b) hair dye colors including main oxidation bases and coupling agents, (c) an oxidizing agent, and (d) a base selected from the group consisting of ammonia, NaOH and KOH. The composition is mixed together just prior to use and provides a very efficient dyeing process for hair. The ease of penetration, overall uniformity of color deposition and overall condition of the hair so treated is outstanding and here to fore unattainable using older technology.
The compositions of the present invention are made up of the following components:
(a) a zwitterionic compounds having between 16 and 32 carbon atoms the following structure: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
R is alkyl having 15 to 31 carbon atoms.
In a preferred embodiment R is derived from meadowfoam seed oil and has the following composition;
60-65% by weight xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)13xe2x80x94CH3 
12-20% by weight a mixture of xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)15xe2x80x94CH3 and
xe2x80x94(CH2)11xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)7xe2x80x94CH3 
and
15-28% by weight xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94CH3;
(b) hair dye colors including main oxidation bases and coupling agents selected from the group consisting of;
p-phenylenediamine,
p-aminophenol hydrochloride,
2-amino-4-nitrophenol,
4-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
o-aminophenol,
resorcinol,
pyrogallol,
hydroquinone,
2-4-diaminophenol,
p-aminophenylene base,
2-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
4,4-diaminoanisole sulfate,
4-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
p-aminophenol,
p-toluylenediamine hydrochloride,
m-aminophenol,
2,6-diaminopyridine,
6-chloro-4-nitro-2-aminophenol;
(c) an oxidizing agent, most commonly hydrogen peroxide
(d) a base selected from the group consisting of ammonia, NaOH, and KOH, and
(e) water.
The compositions of the present invention are used in a process for the dying of hair, which comprises contacting the hair with an effective dyeing concentration of a composition, which comprises:
In a preferred embodiment the composition comprises;
(a) between 0.5% to 10.0% by weight of a zwitterionic compounds having between 16 and 32 carbon atoms the following structure: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
R is alkyl having 15 to 31 carbon atoms.
In a preferred embodiment R is derived from
60-65% by weight xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)13xe2x80x94CH3 
12-20% by weight a mixture of xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)15xe2x80x94CH3 and
xe2x80x94(CH2)11xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)7xe2x80x94CH3 and
and
15-28% by weight xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94CH3;
(b) between 1.0% and 10.0% by weight of a hair dye color including main oxidation bases and coupling agents selected from the group consisting of;
p-phenylenediamine,
p-aminophenol hydrochloride,
2-amino-4-nitrophenol,
4-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
o-aminophenol,
resorcinol,
pyrogallol,
hydroquinone,
2-4-diaminophenol,
p-aminophenylene base,
2-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
4,4-diaminoanisole sulfate,
4-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
p-aminophenol,
p-toluylenediarnine hydrochloride,
m-aminophenol,
2,6-diaminopyridine,
6-chloro-4-nitro-2-aminophenol;
(c) between 1.0% and 15% by weight of an oxidizing agent, most commonly hydrogen peroxide;
(d) between 0.5 and 10% by weight of a base selected from the group consisting of ammonia, NaOH, and KOH, and
(e) between 97.5% and 60.0% by weight water.
The compositions of the present invention are used in a process for the dying of hair, which comprises contacting the hair with an effective dyeing concentration of a composition, which comprises:
In a preferred embodiment R3 is derived from meadowfoam seed oil and has the following composition;
(e) a zwitterionic compounds having between 16 and 32 carbon atoms the following structure: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
R is alkyl having 15 to 31 carbon atoms.
In a preferred embodiment R is derived from
60-65% by weight xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)13xe2x80x94CH3 
12-20% by weight a mixture of xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)15xe2x80x94CH3 and
xe2x80x94(CH2)11xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)7xe2x80x94CH3 and
and
15-28% by weight xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94CH3;
(f) hair dye colors including main oxidation bases and coupling agents selected from the group consisting of;
p-phenylenediamine,
p-aminophenol hydrochloride,
2-amino-4-nitrophenol,
4-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
o-aminophenol,
resorcinol,
pyrogallol,
hydroquinone,
2-4-diaminophenol,
p-aminophenylene base,
2-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
4,4-diaminoanisole sulfate,
4-nitro-o-phenylenediamine,
p-aminophenol,
p-toluylenediamine hydrochloride,
m-aminophenol,
2,6-diaminopyridine,
6-chloro-4-nitro-2-aminophenol;
(g) an oxidizing agent, most commonly hydrogen peroxide a base selected from the group consisting of ammonia, NaOH, and KOH.